The development of high energy battery systems requires the compatibility of an electrolyte possessing desirable electrochemical properties with highly reactive anode materials, such as lithium, sodium, and the like and the efficient use of high energy density cathode materials. The use of aqueous electrolytes is precluded in these systems since the anode materials are sufficiently active to react with water chemically. It has, therefore, been necessary in order to realize the high energy density obtainable through the use of these highly reactive anodes and high energy density cathodes to turn to the investigation of nonaqueous electrolyte systems and more particularly to nonaqueous organic electrolyte systems. A large number of nonaqueous organic electrolyte solutions is taught in the art as being suitable for a wide variety of cell systems.
Although a large number of known solid cathode materials is suitable for nonaqueous cell systems, there is always a need for new solid cathode materials to help fill the demand created by the large number of battery-powered devices being marketed. For example, the toy industry has recently embarked upon a program of marketing a multiplicity of computerized games some of which are educational in nature. Many of these devices require portable power source and, therefore, any new cell system would be welcomed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,149 discloses nonaqueous cells having cathodes of metal molybdates in specific organic types of electrolyte solutions. A cathode of Bi.sub.2 (MoO.sub.4).sub.3 is disclosed in one of the examples.
It is an object of the present invention to provide new solid cathode materials for nonaqueous cell systems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new nonaqueous cell system employing new solid cathode materials consisting of the thermal reaction product of about one to three mole of bismuth trioxide and about one to two moles of molybdenum trioxide.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new nonaqueous cell system employing an active metal anode, an organic electrolyte based on 3-methyl-2-oxazolidone and an active cathode consisting of the thermal reaction product of one mole of bismuth trioxide and two moles of molybdenum trioxide.